Miria
Miria was Claymore No. 6 of Clare's generation. Her ability to move at frightening speeds, leaving after-images of herself in order to evade attacks and confuse her opponents, earned her the title "Phantom Miria" (幻影のミリア).Claymore Manga Scene 28 Etymology "Miria" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Miria" (ミリア, pronounced the same in English). "Miria" was possibly derived from "Miriam," a feminine proper name, biblical sister of Moses and Aaron (Ex. xv.20), from the Hebrew מרים, of unknown origin, said to literally mean "rebellion," suggestive of Miria's attitude towards the Organization. Appearance Miria has silver eyes and long, pale brown hair styled in a razor-shag cut. After the Northern Campaign, she sometimes ties it back in a ponytail. She sustained a cross-shaped cross on her face after the warriors of the Organization "cut" her.Claymore Manga Scene 113 This scar seems to have disappeared after she surpassed her limit while fighting Hysteria.Claymore Manga Scene 118 Height: 175 cm (5 ft 8.89 in) File:Miria_Showing_Expression_at_4.jpg|Miria after the Paburo Mountain hunt File:Miria_Thinking.jpg|Miria explaining the situation at Pieta File:Miria_DVD.png|Miria as she appears in the DVD cover box Miria3.jpg|Miria at the Northern Campaign 21434te.jpg|Miria in battle Personality With her talents in planning strategies, tolerance for others and a managing to keep a cool head under pressure, Miria is the picture of a near-perfect leader. Contrary to the Organization's aims, Miria takes personally the deaths of those under her command. She will go to great lengths to keep them alive, including disobeying the Organization's rules and orders. Miria is a leader who doesn't take sides in arguments within her own unit. Despite Helen's constant complaints against Clare, Miria insists that "every team member is crucial" if the entire group is to succeed and survive.Claymore Manga Scene 26 She is also yet to be seen making belittling or condescending remarks towards other Claymores, even those with very low ranks. In turn, most lower ranking Claymores regard Miria with the utmost admiration and respect. For a Claymore of extraordinary agility, Miria actually has a rather cautious demeanour. Instead of acting on a whim or making hasty conclusions, she often makes careful deductions or analysis before coming to a final decision. This is seen when she states to Clare and Helen that her views on the Organization are only theories until she can prove them to be true.Claymore Manga Scene 30 Miria had shown strong dedication into investigating the Organization's secrets and revealing them to others. Information was collected during the seven-year timeskip. She revealed her secrets after the battle with Agatha in Rabona. She knows the information she gathered is reliable, and Miria is dead set as well with the other six of the Seven Ghosts on her goal to send the Organization to its demise.Claymore Manga Scene 79 Though her early life and family are not known, Miria's closest connection was with her best friend Hilda. After Miria unwittingly killed an awakened Hilda, she began to regard the Organization with dislike and suspicion.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 2 Abilities Phantom Mirage Miria's trademark technique, the Phantom Mirage, consists of split-second bursts of yoki that enhance her speed to the point where she leaves after-images of herself, creating a ghost-like illusion to confuse opponents. It can be used to quickly avoid or launch attacks. Due to the fact that it requires yoki, this technique is hindered by limited safe usage, and the exhausting mental and physical toll it takes on the user. During the seven-year timeskip, Miria develops a "New Mirage" that relies on base speed, not yoki release. Her New Mirage, though slower than the original, is capable of more subtle movements, and an unlimited number of uses.Claymore Manga Scene 67 In order to fight Hysteria's Elegant Technique, which had superior precision to her technique, Miria attained a new variant of the Phantom Mirage. Instead of bringing her yoki to her limits in a burst like the original Phantom, she would far surpass her limits in a momentary awakening. This technique's strong points are raw speed and violence, but lacks Hysteria's precision. As such, no measure could be taken to evade an incoming blow while using the technique. Like the Elegant Technique, Miria appears to pass through her target's body when she uses this variation of the Phantom Mirage. Yoki Suppression During the timeskip, Miria has learned to suppress her yoki aura, concealing her presence from the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 66 Leadership Miria is rated A+ by the Organization for leadership. According to the Claymore Databook''s, Miria rates higher in leadership than any No. 1, evidenced by her effective leadership during the Northern Campaign, seven-year timeskip and Claymore rebellion. Organization Rating From ''Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: B+ *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: C *Spirit: B *Perception: C *Leadership: A+ Biography Employment as a Claymore Miria started out as Claymore No.17. It was then that she met Hilda, then Claymore No. 6, at an Awakened Being Hunting Party. The two promised to work together again. Hilda's encouragement led Miria to develop the Phantom Mirage. During her second hunt, Ermita and Ophelia watched Miria in action, the former saying Miria's effectiveness in a team exceed that of No. 1. Miria was promoted No. 8 and earned the nickname "Phantom Miria." Ophelia Miria joined a third Awakened Being hunt, but to her disappointment, Ophelia led it instead of Hilda. Ophelia told Miria she met a Claymore who gave her a black card to give to another Claymore, but she tore it up, much to Miria's surprise. Just then, their target appeared—a large Awakened Being who appeared to be wrapped in bandages. Ophelia alone was strong enough to take down the target, but she allowed Miria to cut off its head. As the Awakened Being died, Miria recognized it as Hilda. She grieved, asking Hilda why she did not identify herself. After an insensitive comment by Ophelia, Miria began to awaken, but manages to force her way back, not wanting to give Ophelia the satisfaction. Ophelia reported Miria's near-awakening to Rubel, but the latter did not inform the Organization. Instead, he decided to eliminate her, eventually sending Miria on the Paburo Hunting Party. In between these events, Miria got promoted to No. 6, the same rank as Hilda. Toriro Miria led Queenie and an unnamed Claymore to the village of Toriro. They were to join Clare and, as a team, search for a "Voracious Eater." However, Clare went ahead and engaged the target, which turned out to be a group of normal yoma instead of a Voracious Eater, despite the danger. She chastised Clare for disobeying orders, saying her actions allowed one yoma to escape and could have potentially harmed an innocent.Claymore Manga Scene 25 This bad first impression stayed with Miria even after she and Clare became friends. Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Miria still assigned others to "babysit" Clare. Paburo Hunting Party At an unnamed town, Miria once again crossed paths with Clare. The two were part of the Paburo Hunting Party, being led by Miria. The was where Clare met Helen and Deneve. Miria was surprised at Clare's rank of No. 47. Despite Helen's protests, Miria takes Clare with them. Later that night in the Paburo Mountains, Miria engaged Clare in a sparring match to determine her power and trounces her, finding her weak but getting an odd feeling when facing her that she was much stronger despite her performance. The next morning, a stranger met with the party, claiming to come from Lido. However, Miria recognized something off realized that the man was their target, the Awakened Being. Miria sensed how powerful he was and immediately suspected that the Organization intentionally gave them wrong information. The fight unfolded with Deneve, Helen and Clare going down easily.Claymore Manga Scene 27 Despite Miria's Phantom Mirage technique, she was pushed to the edge of her stamina. Clare managed to recover and cut off five of the Being's limbs. Miria, then, got up and joined Clare in finishing off the creature.Claymore Manga Scene 29 Afterwards, the party compared notes. Miria hypothesized that the Organization was trying to kill them off because they were half-awakened warriors who had caused trouble to the Organization in one way or another. Before separating, she advised everyone to conform and not raise suspicions while Miria gathered more evidence. She drew the symbols of the top five Claymores, warning everyone to stay away from them. The four form a bond, taking a sword oath of honor.Claymore Manga Scene 30 The Northern Campaign Miria appeared next as the commander of the Northern Campaign, having the highest rank among those present. The Claymores met in the northern town of Pieta.Claymore Manga Scene 50 She organized the 24 Claymores present into small teams, similar to Awakened Being Hunting Parties. She mixed the stronger and weaker alike on each team, so that all will gain experience against Awakened Beings. The warriors included in Miria's team were: Queenie (No. 20), Tabitha (No. 31), and Yuma (No. 40). Later, in a secret reunion, Miria met up with the other three members of the Parubo Hunting Party, plus Jean. When Clare asked for their chances in succeeding in their mission, Miria said "the chances of success are zero," primarily due to the fact that their mission also included defeating Isley, the Abyssal One of the North.Claymore Manga Scene 51 First Battle The task force defeated three Awakened Being scouts without any casualties, though Yuma lost an arm. Undine tried underminding Miria's authority, feeling her team selection was reckless in placing weaker Claymores on equal footing with more experienced warriors rather than just putting them in support roles. Flora backed Miria up, explaining that Miria's aim was for every single warrior to have actual combat experience against an Awakened Being.Claymore Manga Scene 54 In a flashback, it was revealed that the entire task force was summoned by Miria, who announced a plan for survival. Before the second battle, everyone was to take half a yoki suppressant pill. Should any Claymore lose consciousness, the enemy would think her dead, since her yoki aura would be suppressed. Miria apologized for this improvised plan, but everyone approved, especially Undine, who came out strongly in favor. Second Battle In the second battle, 27 Awakened Beings, led by Rigardo, invaded Pieta. The teams hold their own against the Awakaned Beings, with three Awakened Beings falling versus five Claymores being killed—nothing short of miraculous given the power gap. Rigardo found this unacceptable, and personally joins the fray. He morphed into his Awakened Form and proceeded to destroy Miria's strategy. He decapitated the task force leadership, not bothering with the low-ranking Claymores, knowing the task force would collapse without the team captains. He killed Veronica, Undine, fatally wounded Jean, killed Flora, then wounded and prepared to kill Miria. However, Clare went berserk upon witnessing Jean's apparent death and her captain's grisly demise. Clare completely awakened her legs and managed to sever Rigardo's arm as he tried to kill Miria. Clare managed to kill Rigardo by completely awakening all four limbs, and was ultimately reverted at the cost of Jean's life. By the time Miria recovered enough to regroup, it was too late, and the Battle of Pieta was lost. The Organization officially believed all were killed in action, and that Pieta was now a town with no traces of life. Seven Year Time-Skip Miria led the survivors, dubbed the Seven Ghosts: herself, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare. She taught and trained them for seven years and developed a "New Mirage" that can be used without releasing yoki. She was swayed to return south by Clare, who discovered signs of Raki's survival. Audrey's Hunting Party All seven survivors returned south. While in the Toulouse area, they sensed an Awakened Being Hunting Party, led by Audrey, being harvested by Riful. Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescued the party. Miria questioned Audrey afterwards and discovered that neither Rafaela nor Galatea were still with the Organization. She also found out that Alicia had been "completed." Agatha When they arrived in Rabona, they found Agatha threatening the city. Miria rescued Galatea and destroys one of Agatha's legs. After Agatha's death, Miria advised Clarice and Miata to desert the Organization. Miria openly stated her intention to destroy the Organization. She revealed the secret history behind yoma and Awakened Beings. She made arrangements with Father Vincent to keep Clarice, Miata and Galatea in Rabona. After a talk with the other six about clearing up any regrets, she arranged for Clare to search for Raki with Cynthia and Yuma. Helen and Deneve went further south to Helen's home town in Mucha. Meanwhile, Miria chose to remain in Rabona with Tabitha. Dietrich's Visit Miria later intercepted a shadowy figure who appeared outside Rabona—Dietrich, who informed her of Isley's defeat at the hands of the Abyss Feeders and that Helen and Deneve heading West to find Clare's group. Miria realized that with Alicia, Beth and the Abyss Feeders heading West to attack Riful, she had an opening destroy the Organization. However, she decided to go alone. Without warning, Miria attacked Tabitha, immobilizing her. Miria put on her Claymore uniform and left for Staff. When Tabitha regained consciousness, Galatea explained Miria's reasons. Out of the seven, only Miria was willing to kill humans in her quest to topple the Organization. Staff Miria reached the Organization and quickly dispatched of the opposition. The majority of the Claymores, save for those stationed in the North, missing, or defected, gathered to stop her, including the current No. 3, Audrey, and No. 5, Rachel. She appeared unstoppable, until the Organization's men confront Miria with the new Soul Link twins, who could alternate between the awakened and control state—an advancement over Alicia and Beth. As Miria fought, she realized she could never kill a fellow warrior. Claymore No. 10, Raftela, was brought out to confuse Miria's mind, bringing out Miria's deepest desires, making her hallucinate one of the twins as Hilda. Miria cried tears of joy upon seeing "Hilda." As Miria fell deeper into the illusion, the Claymores attacked en masse. The warriors hacked at her until one of the Organization's men told them to stop, assuming she was already dead. What the Organization's men did not realize was that Miria was just wounded. The warriors did not inform the Organization of this, their minds uncertain because of Miria's unwillingness to kill. Given a chance to recover, and with the aid of her fellow warriors impressed by her resolve, Miria, now sporting a cross-shaped scar across her face, returned to the Organization's headquarters and called on the current generation of Claymores to revolt against the Organization, just as they were being sent to attack Deneve's group. After rallying her fellow warriors, Miria led them to an assault on the Organization's main compound itself. Their progress was immediately barred by a group of Abyss Feeders that were sent to hold them back for as long as possible. Miria ordered the weak warriors to stand back and let the stronger ones fight. As the battle progressed, the Abyss Feeders began targeting the lower-ranked warriors, but they were killed by one of the twin trainees just in time. Just as victory seemed to have arrived, the rebellious Claymores were defeated by the three revived number one warriors. Miria engaged in a fight with Hysteria the Elegant, one of the strongest Claymores in the history of the Organization. Hysteria was infamous for killing many fellow warriors on Rockwell Hill when they were sent there to pruge her as she reached her limit. In the midst of battle, Miria was wounded once more by Hysteria, the latter using a technique that appeared as if she had passed through Miria's body. Miria knew at once that it was the technique that had earned Hysteria her nickname—the technique dubbed as "the most beautfil technique of all warriors." She deduced that Hysteria's Elegant Technique was roughly similar to her own Phantom Mirage, except that Hysteria's precision was far superior. The difference in their abilities made Miria envious. She apologized, stating that she would have to put Hysteria back to her grave. Despite her big words, Miria had trouble against Hysteria, finding herself unable to gain any advantage while being wounded several times. Miria thought back to the time that she half-awakened from Hilda's death, but was somehow able to revert back. She had conceptualized a technique that exceeded the Phantom Mirage by instantaneously releasing her yoki from an already released yoki state to a point far beyond the limit. This technique focused on nothing but raw speed and violence, but Miria was hesitant to try it because she feared losing her humanity. After years of training and no longer afraid to cross her limits, Miria unleashes her new technique and was finally able to land a blow on Hysteria. The latter was shocked, and she asked Miria if she had gone mad. The half-awakened warrior responded, saying: "Shall we begin? Let's see which of us can last longer." Relationships Hilda Hilda was first seen with Miria on an Awakened Being hunt. The two became the best of friends shortly after. Hilda convinced Miria to hone her Phantom Mirage. Miria credits her promotion to a single digit to Hilda. On her third Awakened Being hunt, Miria unwittingly killed an awakened Hilda. After Miria discovering Hilda's identity, Miria went berserk and almost awakened herself, resulting in her becoming the first half-awakened Claymore mentioned explicitly in the storyline. Hilda's death affected Miria's views regarding the Organization. She made the Organization's demise her life's goal. From then on, she began covertly investigating the Organization and its hidden history. Ophelia Miria has held great hatred for Ophelia ever since she tore up Hilda's black card. She attributes that fact that she came back from the brink of awakening because she did not want to give Ophelia the satisfaction. However, she also feared Ophelia's power and bloodlust. In the anime, she gave Helen, Deneve and Clare special warning about her. In the manga, she stated that she had forgotten to to do so. Clare After their first encounter, Miria said her impression of Clare's power was the reverse of her rank, i.e. she felt as if the strongest were standing before her. She had a sparring match to test Clare. Miria's attitude towards Clare can be seen as Miria's general approach to people. She neither ridicules or favors anyone for their rank, as her composition of teams in Pieta shows. She treats all of her allies with equally, including Clare. However, she does watch Clare closely, due to Clare's unpredictable behavior and orders the others to do the same. After the timeskip, the Seven Ghosts, have all become strong enough to handle most single-digit Claymores. Miria felt comfortable going south with Clare. Despite being polar opposites in personality, methods and behavior, they are close friends. Deneve and Helen Miria chastised Helen for ridiculing Clare in the first Awakened Being hunt. She is more concern about Helen's behavior than Deneve's, who is less confrontational. Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma Miria regards Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma as comrades and respects them, regardless of ability. She mentors everyone during the timeskip as Hilda had done with her. Behind the Scenes *Miria's song on Claymore Intimate Persona CD is "Gen'eithumb|250px|right," meaning "Phantom." *In the anime, Miria joins Helen and Deneve in a frantic search for Clare. Galatea directs them to a nearby volcano where the Clare and Priscilla face off. Miria tries tries to fight Priscilla but is nearly killed in the process. She vows to investigate the Organization after the Northern Campaign. References Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Half -Awakened Being Category:Seven Ghosts